Maybe just Maybe Some Wishes do Come True
by Starlight Girl
Summary: oneshot Christmas fic. Is Jeremie ever coming back to Aelita this Christmas? plz r


**_Maybe, Just Maybe Some Wishes do Come True_**

By Starlight Girl

Listen up! This story is for Christmas. I had this idea for a long time but never had the time to put it on paper. I thought it would be good for Christmas this year. It's a cute Jeremie x Aelita taking place in the future. Read and review please and be nice.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko or anything of the sort.

Enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

It's cold outside. Too cold, it makes my heart freeze. As if my heart wasn't already frozen.

They took him away from me. They took him along with a part of my life, a part of me that would never heal in the same way. It hurts knowing I'll live the rest of my life without being healed by his soft touch.

Please God, my one Christmas wish, make it come true. I want him back in my arms. I want to be in his arms again and forever.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"She has been that way for the whole time."

"How long has that whole time been again?"

"One year. One year on New Years Day as a matter of fact."

"I must really pain her, I mean its Christmas and she hasn't even cracked a smile yet!"

"She hasn't cracked a smile for almost a whole year."

"Maybe that's the way it will ever be for her." Yumi walked into the room with an arm full of Christmas cd's, "She'll do anything to have Jeremie back.

"Yeah." Ulrich said as he looked up at his wife from the coach, "He was the one who brought her by the way, so she's been a whole mess."

"Best thing to do is try to make her feel better." Yumi smiled, "I hope our gift makes things better." She looked outside. Aelita was sitting on a plastic chair with a small coat looked out into the dark.

It was Christmas Eve. A few days before the anniversary of when Jeremie was taken away form her. She never talked on the phone, to people, checked her email, or anything else. She never smiled, laughed, or anything she would have done if Jeremie was around.

Jeremie was taken away by terrorists or someone like that. He had walked into a bar to get a drink for his wife who was waiting outside because of how busy it was that day. It was New Years Eve and everyone was partying. He was taken so fast that no one could notice until Aelita started asking around. The people, who were not drunk, helped Aelita look around, called the police, and help comfort her when she found out what happened.

When the police came, they asked the bartender what had happened. He said that three men, who looked foreign, started talking to Jeremie and on grabbed his arm and led him to the men's bathroom. That was the last he saw of the four of them. Aelita broke down. The FBI searched everywhere, thinking that they might have a terrorist on their hands. They searched all night and when the clock struck 12 they cam back to Aelita and told her they had no luck. They helped her back home since she was such a wreak.

She called Yumi at about 1:30 in the morning telling her what happened. She kept on breaking down on the phone. Soon it became out of hand and Yumi and Ulrich came over later. They tried their best, telling her everything would be alright and that they would find Jeremie soon. The whole night and day she cried. Yumi tried making her a good breakfast but it was too late. She had fallen asleep in Ulrich's arms when he tried to calm her down. She had cried so much, she had cried herself to sleep.

"Poor girl." Odd said shaking his head, "Never had a chance to have a good Christmas with him."

"Yeah." Yumi said as she put in the cd's in the stereo and turned up the volume, "Maybe we can make it better for her this year."

**Outside with Aelita **

Christmas without him. Wonderful. She would never be happy without him.

Tears started to roll down her eyes, she started to moan, and talk to herself.

"Jeremie, why did they have to take you?" Aelita looked up to the stars, still sobbing, "What did you ever do to them! Answer me!"

She's going mad. What is she doing? She heard no voice call back. No soft, calming voice. He wasn't there this time and he won't ever be.

"God, please, bring him home to me alive. I want to see him again. God please, it's just one little wish, but it means so much to me. Just bring home to me. Let me run into his arms again."

**Back Inside with the Gang **

Ding Dong Knock, Knock, Knock

"Jeez! It's Christmas Eve for gosh sakes!"

"Maybe it's a person asking for money for the poor or something."

Ulrich walked up to the door and looked through the hole.

"No way." He said under his breath.

"No way, what?" Odd lookedup to Ulrich as he opened the door letting snow and a stranger in the house.

The stranger was all bundled up in coats, scarves, hats, and gloves. Topped off with… glasses.

The man started talking off the layers, with the help of Ulrich.

"My God." Yumi gasped as she saw the real man under the cloths.

"Long time no see huh?" Odd asked smiling and walking over to him.

"Yes Odd. It has been awhile." The man said.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all gave him a group hug. When they parted Yumi was smiling, but also crying her eyes out."

"She's outside on the porch." Yumi pointed towards the glass door to get to the porch, "Jeremie."

He smiled and started walking over to the door and along the way he grabbed a woolen blanket on the sofa.

**Outside with Aelita **

"Come back. Come back. Come back." Aelita kept on repeated while she put her legs in her arms. More tears came and they wouldn't stop. Some froze by the time they came to her chin, "Come back to me Jeremie."

Seeing this broke Jeremie's heart. He being gone had totally ruined her life. He hated to see her cry. He remembered one time when he was looking for Aelita's antivirus she had visited him while doing it. Her face popped up and she said a hearty hello! It scared Jeremie and got him angry. He started shouting at Aelita, telling her how one little mistake could ruin her chances of coming to Earth forever. This scared Aelita and she turned away to exit the tower without even bothering to turn off her screen. Later, of course, they made up and shortly Aelita was materialized, making everything happy.

This was just as worse. Seeing Aelita in pain just killed Jeremie's heart. He walked slowly over to her and draped the blanket over her quivering shoulders.

"Leave me alone." Aelita said her voice full of tears, "I want to be alone right now."

"Well I don't."

Aelita raised her head and dropped her legs. She stood up and turned towards the handsome man standing right in front of her. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and small cuts and bruises. He looked skinny as well. He also had a smile on his face.

"Jer-rr-e-mie?" Aelita gasped and reached her hand to touch his face, but he grabbed it first and placed it on his cheek.

"Aelita." Jeremie said.

Aelita started crying and fell into his arms. They both fell to their knees in the snow and cried. Jeremie stroked her pink hair.

"Don't cry Aelita." Jeremie said, "I'm here wit here with you now, no more crying."

"No," Aelita said, looking up and smiling, "my long waiting has stopped, now you are with me, my love and I wouldn't have wanted anything more for Christmas."

"Same with me Aelita." Jeremie came closer to her lips and before they made contact, "Same with me."

It was a small loving kiss. Nothing more, but it meant so much to the both of them.

Jeremie picked her up and led her into the house. The rest of the gang was applauding. They were all back together once more.

They all ended up having a great time and having a great meal. They were all glad to see Aelita smiling again. Jeremie told them how his life was for those 12 months and how ever signal day he would always think about the others. In the end, Jeremie ended up giving Aelita a small silver locket with a small picture of their wedding day. The other side was blank.

"It's your choice." He smiled, "I chose this one and you choose that one."

"Thank you so much." Aelita kissed him gently on the lips, "So much for Christmas. Wishes can come true, Jeremie, they really can."

**Fin **

What do you think? Tell me but be nice. I thought it was cute and since the holidays are coming down like lightning, I thought this is the perfect time to post this. For some odd reason I want to make another story about this but… well I shouldn't tell you if I'm really gonna do it. Just review and have a safe and Merry Christmas and have this new year be a new start! Peace on Earth!

Peace Out Starlight Girl o


End file.
